Yami cleans house
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: sequel to Yami's 1st ThanksgivingThanksgiving is finally over and right now Yugi and Yami must make sure the house is clean before Grandpa returns. So can they do it or will Yami make things even worser?I know Thanksgiving isn't here but bare with me


Me: Hey everyone here's a new story called Yami cleans house it's a one-shot and a sequel to Yami's 1st Thanksgiving.

Hikari Shadowcat: Yea, so please enjoy again not sure if anyone ever requested a sequel but we just happened to think of this and we decided to post it before school begins because school starts in less than 5 days and we've been busy trying to get things ready

Me: Yea so please bare with me I know I said I was gonna hold off on posting new stories until I finished what I had but I really wanted to get this out.

Hikari Shadowcat: Yea, anyway we don't own YuGiOh and never will we only borrow them, again fill free to read over our other fic's if you all wish.

Title: Yami cleans house

Today was another wonderful fall day and Yugi was just waking up from his peaceful slumber before getting up from the bed and moving over to his closet and looking for an outfit to wear. So as Yugi looks for an outfit, he doesn't notice Yami walk over to him and pull him into a hug. "Thankyou for the surprise meal yesterday Aibou" replies Yami, as he continues to hug Yugi.

"No problem" answers Yugi, as he pulls out his outfit. Once Yugi has an outfit Yugi walks into the bathroom that was joined to his room to change. As Yugi was changing, Yami proceeded in wearing a pair of black leather pants, studded black boots, neckbelt, Millennium puzzle, and a black leather sleeveless shirt that said Yami in the front of it in red and then two arm bands and wrist bands.

Once Yami was finished in dressing, he turns to look at Yugi's calendar only to notice a big red circle around the date Nov 27th. So just as Yami was trying to figure it out, Yugi was just emerging from the bathroom completely dressed similar to Yami except for his name on the front of his shirt and in Ice blue.

"Aibou? What's important about this date?" asks Yami, to his Hikari. At the question, Yami asked Yugi looks over at his calendar only to pale abit at the date that was circled. "Yugi?" asks Yami, when Yugi had yet to say a word to him since the question. "Holy Ra, today is the day grandpa returns home from Cairo, Oh man and the house isn't even cleaned yet" replies Yugi.

"Don't worry Aibou I'll help you" replies Yami, trying to ease the worry from his Aibou. At Yami's statement, Yugi didn't know if he should be happy or worried. "Thanks" replies Yugi, before leaving the room and heading downstairs to split the chorus's up.

"Ok Yami I'll do the upstairs, downstairs and gameshop, you I want you to do the dishes, laundry and kitchen think you can handle it?" replies Yugi, who was getting ready to head back upstairs. "Of course Aibou" replies Yami, as he watches Yugi climb the stairs. Once Yugi was upstairs, Yami decides to head into the kitchen.

"Alright, where to begin? I know how about the laundry" and so Yami went into the laundry room and began the laundry. As soon as Yami was in the room Yami decided how to approach the beast as he called it for when he tried it the last time it ruined a pair of his leather paints and shirt.

"Ok listen hear you monster of a machine I don't like you and you don't like me now if you don't work properly this time I'm sending you to the shadow realm you got that" replies Yami, as he put in the dirty cloths and then the soap.

Once everything was inside the laundry machine Yami shut the top lid or "mouth" as he called it and turned on the sittings. As soon as he did the machine started up and began washing the cloths. 'Ok step 1 completed step 2 dishes' thought Yami, as he made his way for the kitchen and the dishes.

Mean while Yugi was just finishing cleaning his and Yami's room along with the bathrooms but as he was cleaning, he couldn't stop thinking about Yami and his half of the house hold work. 'I know Yami tries his best and that but sometimes I worry that if he's pushed the correct way he'll either blow up the item or send it to the shadow realm' thought Yugi, with a sigh.

Mean while back with Yami,

"Ok, Aibou said that I also have the dishes and the kitchen so I'll do the kitchen first and then the dishes, Aibou will be so proud of me" replies a happy Yami, as he starts working on the kitchen. (A/N: Ok, I'm skipping the rest of the housework since I hate housework and that)

After hours and hours of cleaning the house was all cleaned up and right now Yugi and Yami were completely tired out and were currently sitting on the couch waiting for Yugi's grandpa to return. Just then, the front door opens up to reveal Solomon Mutou walking in with his bags. "Yugi, I'm home" calls Solomon to his grandson.

When receiving no answer Solomon walks in the living room only to notice the two asleep. So deciding against all odds he slowly walks over to his sleeping grandson and slowly wakes him up. Once Yugi is awake, Yugi begins to rub sleep from his eyes before turning to the person who woke him up.

"Grandpa?" asks a sleepy Yugi. "Yes my boy care to wake Yami up while I go and put my laundry in the laundry room" replies grandpa, as he begins to walk in that direction. 'Maybe I should tell him' thought Yugi, as he begins waking Yami. "Um.... Grandpa...I-I.... don't think it's such a good ideal to go in there" replies Yugi, once he successfully woken Yami.

But of course, it was to late for grandpa was already, gone from the room. Minutes soon passed by and Yugi and Yami waited patiently for there grandpa to say anything and soon they decided that they were about to go in there when all of a sudden......

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME HAPPENED TO MY WASHING MACHINE" shouts Solomon, as he noticed the blown up machine. "Ah, oh" replies Yugi. "YAMI" exclaims Solomon. Yami who decided he really didn't want to stick around decided to let his Hikari handle it as he retreated to his soul room just as Solomon walked into the room again.

"Um...Grandpa I can explain" replies Yugi, as he steps in for his Yami. "I hope so" replies Solomon. "You see I forgot that you were returning today so I had Yami do the kitchen, laundry and dishes" answers Yugi.

Second moved by and Solomon hadn't said a word until...."Ha...it's ok, I suppose Yami I'll just buy a new one oh and do me a favor don't have Yami do the laundry ever again" replies Solomon with a sigh. "Ok grandpa I promise" answers Yugi, before taking Yami to the park to play so he couldn't blow anything else up while Solomon took care of the now broken machine.

The End

Me: Well how was it

Hikari Shadowcat: Well enjoy again sorry about the slow updating but school will be starting soon so until then please bare with us

Me: Also I should have a new update for The Millennium puzzle, Angels and Demons 2, College trouble and that by this weekend if not on Monday and that.


End file.
